The present disclosure relates to a fixed-focus imaging lens that forms an optical image of a subject on an image sensor, such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), and an imaging apparatus that is provided with the imaging lens and performs imaging, such as a digital still camera, a mobile phone with camera, a personal digital assistance (PDA), a smartphone, a tablet-type terminal, a portable video game player, etc.
Along with the spread of personal computers in ordinary homes, etc., digital still cameras that are capable of inputting image information, such as photographed landscapes and portraits, to a personal computer are also rapidly spreading. Further, more and more mobile phones, smartphones, and tablet-type terminals are equipped with a camera module for inputting images. The above-mentioned devices capable of imaging use an image sensor, such as a CCD or CMOS. In recent years, such image sensors having increasingly higher image density are developed, and there is a demand for a higher resolution and higher performance imaging lens. This trend is particularly pronounced for smartphones. The main stream of imaging lenses mounted on recent smartphones have a five-lens configuration. Examples of the imaging lens having a five-lens configuration used in this field are proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,613, Chinese Utility Model Registration No. 202110325, and Chinese Patent Application Publication No. 101710207 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 1 to 3, respectively).